


Le Retour du Dace

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dracul est un ex encombrant, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: Le Dace qui avait mordu Arthur débarque sans crier gare au château.





	1. Invité-surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts), [TheBlackWook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/gifts), [unepierreincandescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/gifts).



> Fic basée sur l'épisode "La Morsure du Dace" (livre II) et sur une farandole de posts du tag #petitscroustillants. Merci énormément à toute la team pour l'inspiration, et plus particulièrement à Sol_Invictus qui m'a récemment donné des idées sur le sujet.

Séance de doléances. Les péquenots se succédaient sans heurts, sous l’attentive juridiction de Lancelot, de Bohort et du roi.

Soudain, un grand type blême vint se planter en plein milieu de la pièce.

Immense, le teint d'une pâleur cadavérique, l'allure menaçante, il resta là, sans prononcer le moindre mot. 

Arthur porta la main à son front, consterné. C'était le chef Dace qui l’avait mordu, il y avait bien longtemps de cela, au cours d'une nuit dont il se rappelait bien.

Il ne s’attendait pas à le revoir. Surtout ainsi, chien dans un jeu de quilles, en pleine salle du trône. À l’improviste, en somme.

« C'est qui, ce gugusse ?, lui demanda Lancelot discrètement, perdu. Il présente pas sa requête ?  
-C'est… euh… »

_C'est un ex à moi, vous inquiétez pas, je gère._

« C'est un chef dace, il s'appelle Dracul des Carpates, j'étais venu lui rendre visite lors d'un voyage diplomatique…  
-Celui dont vous étiez revenu avec cette effroyable morsure ?, réagit Bohort, déjà une once de peur dans la voix.  
-Alors oui mais c'était pas si grave, hein, Merlin m’avait bien soigné tout ça…  
-En tout cas, si c'est un chef d’État, il n'a rien à faire en séance de doléances !, s'énerva Lancelot. Il faut prévenir longtemps à l'avance, s’inscrire dans le planning des visites protocolaires, et le rencontrer dans un cadre approprié ! C'est totalement contraire à la procédure, qui voudrait que…  
-Ça va, ça va, ça va…, tempéra Arthur. Je le connais, je vous dis.  
-Que vous le connaissiez ou pas, sa place n'est pas ici. »

Lancelot interpella l'inconnu.

« Euh… Messire ? »

Aucune réaction. Dracul restait debout devant le trône, l'air un peu triste.

« Il va rien piger, expliqua Arthur. Il ne parle que le dace et le latin.  
-Ah ben génial !, ronchonna le premier ministre. Ça va être bien pratique, cette histoire, encore...  
-Si je puis me permettre, Sire…, osa timidement un Bohort peu rassuré - à sa décharge, il fallait bien avouer que le bonhomme avait des allures clairement patibulaires. J'ai quelques notions de latin, comme vous. Peut-être que nous pourrions essayer de trouver un terrain d’entente ?  
-Ben essayez de lui parler, pour voir… »

Bohort s’éclaircit la gorge.

« _Quid hic agis ?_ »

Et là, le Dace fondit en larmes.

*

Arthur décida de discrètement aller le prendre par le bras, afin de lui parler en privé.

« Mais Sire !, protesta Lancelot. Le règlement stipule que…  
-Oh, la barbe du règlement ! Il est là, il est là. On va quand même pas le faire tabasser par la garde ! J’vous dis que je le connais. » 

Ils marchèrent un temps dans le couloir désert. Dracul semblait inconsolable. De grosses larmes lui roulaient sur les joues et son visage tout entier se tardait de chagrin. C'était vraiment déconcertant de voir un homme aussi imposant et terrifiant chialer comme un gamin. 

Son ancien amant lui tapota le bras.

« Là, là, ça va aller…, lui dit-il en latin. Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez, enfin ? »

En sanglotant, Dracul expliqua qu'il s’était attendu à le retrouver transformé, puisqu'il l’avait mordu lors de cette fameuse nuit… mais que comme Arthur ne l'était pas, cela voulait dire qu'il avait détruit leur lien éternel et que leur alchimie si spéciale avait été rejetée. Le vampire avait le cœur brisé.

Le roi, lui, était bien embêté. La culpabilité le rongeait. Il n'avait pas compris que cette « saloperie » qu'il avait ramené de Dacie signifiait bien davantage qu'une espèce d’herpès magique, et représentait en vérité une sorte de connexion spéciale. Du coup, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, maintenant.

« Bon, écoutez, vous pouvez rester un peu au château, si vous voulez…, proposa-t-il au Dace qui considéra de ses grands yeux doux. On vous préparera une chambre d'hôte de marque.

Et c'est ainsi que le Dace s’installa à Kaamelott, pour une durée non déterminée.


	2. Un hôte de marque... très remarqué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les chevaliers de la Table Ronde découvrent Dracul.

« Alors, c'est pas à l'ordre du jour, mais je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'en parler quand même…, commença Père Blaise d'un ton un peu remonté.  
-Ah parce que vous rajoutez des trucs pour la réunion, maintenant ?, le reprit le roi. Comme si on n'avait que ça à foutre... Je vous signale qu'on a une armée de Saxons qui va débarouler dans pas longtemps !  
-Non mais on laissera les Saxons là où ils sont pour le moment, merci... Là, je voudrais bien qu'on revienne sur notre fameux hôte de marque imprévu. »

L’ambiance autour de la Table Ronde se tendit soudain. Arthur était dans ses petits souliers.

« Cet inconnu est tout bonnement terrifiant, Sire !, s’indigna Bohort. On ne peut pas le laisser vaquer dans le château à sa guise.  
-Rhô, mais il vaque pas, en général il se colle juste derrière le trône à me regarder…., minimisa le roi. On peut pas dire que vous soyez dérangé ! En plus, c'est pas un inconnu, c'est Dracul des Carpates, je le connais bien. »

_Intimement, même._

« Je le connais un peu aussi, maintenant, mon oncle, osa timidement Gauvain. Des fois, il m’observe sans rien dire. Mais je dois avouer qu'il me fait vraiment peur.   
-Moi aussi, il me fout les miquettes, intervint Perceval. À chaque fois que je le croise, je lui demande de foutre le camp, nan mais ho.   
-Moi non plus, je le sens pas, ce type, commenta Galessin. Je le trouve parfaitement antipathique, avec ses dents pointues, là.  
-Ah, oh, ça ?, fit Arthur avec le ton qu'il prenait quand il jouait aux étonnés. C'est une pratique tribale, elles ont été limées lors d'un rituel initiatique, ou un truc dans l’genre. »

Les chevaliers semblaient quelque peu rassurés. Père Blaise, en revanche, tenait fébrilement son crucifix à deux mains, comme s'il se retrouvait face à un intervalle diminué.

« Moi, en tout cas, je vais garder un œil sur ce démon », marmonna-t-il pour lui seul. 

« Bon alors, ces Saxons, on en cause ?, gueula Léodagan. J'ai envie de savoir comment on va leur mettre une dérouillée, moi ! »


	3. Le petit chiot perdu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guenièvre s'en mêle.

Le Dace glissait toutes les nuits des poèmes d’amour sous la porte d’Arthur. Extrêmement embarrassant.

Le pire, c'était que du coup, Guenièvre ne cessait de l’interroger à son sujet.

« Mais qu’est-ce qu'y vous veut, finalement ? », demandait-elle de sa voix traînante. Son époux bredouillait de fausses excuses, mal à l'aise. 

Ce qui était rassurant, c'était que la reine ne parlait pas un mot de dace, encore moins de latin. Pas moyen que Dracul lui confie ses peines de cœur.

Guenièvre se mit pourtant en tête de le réconforter, attendrie et attristée par le désarroi manifeste de celui qu'elle considérait comme un « petit chiot perdu ». 

Elle allait le chercher dans les couloirs, pas le moins du monde intimidée par la dégaine peu avenante du grand gaillard, et parcourait le château à son bras. 

Dracul ne comprenait pas trop ce qu’elle lui voulait, cette dame qui pépiait sans cesse dans une langue qui lui était inconnue, mais bon… Ça le distrayait un peu.

Il aimait bien se balader en sa compagnie, du coup. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, sa présence l’apaisait.


	4. Disparitions inexpliquées

Depuis l'arrivée du Dace au château, un serviteur disparaissait toutes les nuits. 

Il se chuchotait de terribles rumeurs entre domestiques, à propos d'une terrifiante créature de la nuit, au teint de marbre, qui buvait le sang de ses victimes.

Les larbins avaient tellement peur de lui qu'ils n’osaient même plus entrer dans la chambre d’hôte de marque de Dracul des Carpates. De toute façon, le lit restait mystérieusement intouché. 

La démographie de la population ancillaire chutait à un rythme assez alarmant.

Ça commençait à bien faire, se dit Arthur.

« Quand est-ce que vous rentrez dans votre bled, exactement ? », demanda-t-il à Dracul en salle du trône. 

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il était vrai qu'il parlait peu.

« Euh… Parce que vous avez un royaume à gouverner, quand même, hein. Les Carpates, tout ça… »

Nouvel haussement d'épaules indifférent. Le mec n'en avait clairement rien à cirer. Arthur se demanda même s'il avait prévenu les membres de son gouvernement, avant de débarquer ici comme une fleur.

« En tout cas, les morts, là… Faudrait que ça cesse. »

Le Dace leva vers lui un regard rempli d’incompréhension feinte. 

« Faites pas l’étonné ! Je sais très bien que c'est vous ! »

Le vampire fit une moue penaude de gamin pris en faute. 

« Vous pourriez pas… Je sais pas, vous nourrir autrement ? »

Non de la tête et air perdu. Le roi soupira. 

« Bon, bon… Je vais demander à Merlin de trouver une solution. »

*

« Un moyen pour faire en sorte que vot’ créature arrête de tuer des gens ?! Ben vous pouvez lui couper la tête et lui planter un pieu dans l’cœur, déjà. Ça me paraît un bon début.  
-Nan mais, sans le buter…, insista Arthur. Un truc pour le… rendre normal, je sais pas moi.  
-Si vous le retransformez en humain, il tombera en poussière. Il doit avoir dans les cinq cent ans, votre bonhomme.   
-Bon, ben pas ça alors…  
-Pourquoi vous y tenez tellement, à ce gugusse ?, s’enquit Merlin. C'est une saloperie, ces machins-là. En plus il vous a attaqué.  
-C'est pas exactement… Non mais changez pas le sujet, ho ! Je vous ai demandé quelque chose, merde !  
-Pas la peine de s’acharner avec cet amateur, Sire, il y connaît rien, railla Elias de l'autre côté du labo.  
-Ah parce que Môssieu Elias a une proposition, peut-être ?   
-Exactement. Y a toujours au moins deux solutions à un problème. »

Le roi se tourna vers lui, intrigué. 

« Et donc ? Ça serait quoi, votre idée ?   
-J’peux concocter une potion à partir de sang de porc qui ait les mêmes propriétés que le sang humain. Par contre, ça s’ra pas gratuit.  
-Ça marche.  
-Par contre, euh, je m'approche pas de cette créature, moi… Ce sera à vous de lui administrer la mixture.  
-Ça m’fait pas peur ! »

*

Et c'est ainsi que chaque soirée, le Dace reçut sa dose de liquide vital des mains du roi.

Arthur n'était pas ravi de la situation, mais bon, il pouvait quand même pas regarder ses esclaves affranchis se faire décimer sans rien faire… 

Du coup, c'était Dracul qui était content : tous les soirs, il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec son bien-aimé !


	5. Un invité qui ne fait pas l'unanimité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Dame du Lac y va de son petit avis...

Le mystérieux son d’apparition aquatique résonna dans la salle du trône. Le Dace ne réagit pas, évidemment.

Comme toujours, Arthur, lui, sursauta, puis soupira lourdement.

« Juste, juste, j'aurais aimé être prévenu. Rien qu'une fois, quoi. Ça vous coûterait pas cher. »

La Dame du Lac le foudroya du regard.

« Quoi-oi ?, fit le roi d'un ton aigu et coupable. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ? », demanda-t-il en marquant à peine le point d'interrogation, comme une jérémiade maussade.

« Ah non mais ça va pas être possible, là…, commença la Dame du Lac avec rage. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ? »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, paupières fermées, une expression de lassitude sur le visage.

« Bon… Je suppose que vous aussi, ça vous lourde, la présence de mon ami dirigeant politique…  
-Votre ami, ha ! Mais allez-y, prenez-moi pour une blonde, en plus… On n'est plus à ça près, hein.  
-Eh ben quoi ? C'est mon ami, Dracul des Carpates. Il est en visite diplomatique, quoi…  
-Vous en avez beaucoup, des “amis” qui vous laissent des suçons dans le cou ??   
-Mais, euh, je fais ce que je veux, avec mes amis, d'abord… C'est vous qui êtes pas ouverte d'esprit !  
-Nan mais enfin vous voyez bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui…  
-Euh, ben, pas plus que chez un autre, hein, hésita Arthur.  
-Ben tiens… Et les dents pointues, c'est de la décoration, peut-être ?   
-Exactement, répliqua Arthur avec aplomb. C'est un limage rituel.  
-Ben tiens… Avec la Dearg Due qu'a rencontré Gauvain l’autre jour, ça nous en fait déjà deux, du coup. Pas grave, ça nous fera de belles invitations !  
-...Ah heu, vraiment, vous trouvez? Au motif de quoi ?  
-Non, arrêtez de me traiter comme une conne, je vous jure que c'est vraiment pénible sur le long terme...  
-Mais pas du tout, enfin ! J’essaye de comprendre, voilà tout...  
-Ben les deux aiment bien saigner à blanc leurs visiteurs, ça leur fait un point commun bien sympathique. »

Le roi se pinça l'arrête du nez, la mine exaspérée. 

« Me dites pas que vous avez peur de lui. S'il vous mordait, il passerait à travers - à condition de réussir à vous voir, déjà, ce qui est pas gagné. » 

En effet, le Dace fixait toujours Arthur, un peu déconcerté de l’observer ainsi monologuer, mais pas plus perturbé que ça par la présence invisible de la Dame du Lac. 

« Et puis vous avez pas de sang. Enfin je crois. Ça a du sang, les espèces de… euh… d’envoyées divines ?  
-Tiens, en parlant d’envoi, je tenais à vous informer que j'en aurai un sacré, si jamais vous vous faites transformer par ce malotru !  
-Tiens donc ?, considéra le souverain, amusé. Et par qui ?  
-Eh ben ça je peux pas vous le dire, bouda l’apparition. Par contre, si jamais vous devenez une créature de la nuit, fini le Graal ! Et fin de mission pour moi, je serai bannie ou… ou un truc comme ça, en tout cas. »

Arthur se massa les tempes en grognant. Décidément, on l’avait échappé belle quand la potion d’Élias l’avait requinqué !


	6. Le Dace et le destin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Dace agit de manière étrange avec Perceval, qui voit quant à lui des émotions dissimulées...

« Mais pourquoi vous le renvoyez pas chez lui, finalement, ce gars ?, demanda Perceval avec bonhomie. Il a l'air triste en plus.  
-Ah ben première nouvelle », grommella le roi. 

Il était vrai que, l’émoi des premiers jours passés, le Dace ne fondait plus en larmes devant tout le château. Désormais, il se contentait de considérer Arthur à distance, l'air abattu. 

Ce dernier avait tout de même réussi à échapper à sa présence attentive quelques instants, le temps de déjeuner avec son chevalier préféré.

Immanquablement, l’inopportun sujet du chef d’État étranger vint sur le tapis, à toutes les sauces.

« En plus, qu'est-ce que vous avez avec le Dace, aujourd'hui, vous ?, remarqua le souverain, agacé par la persistance de Perceval. Ça fait quinze fois qu'on en parle…  
-Ben c'est pas vous que ça rend malheureux, à la base ?  
-Au départ.  
-Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai dit.  
-Non. »

Arthur bascula vers le fond de son siège avec un soupir, visiblement lassé. 

« Moi il me fout les miquettes, ce type, vous savez.  
-J’aurais cru comprendre, oui, ironisa le roi.   
-Du coup, ben, quand je le vois, je lui demande de fiche le camp…  
-C'est _ça_ que je pige pas, franchement.   
-Que je lui demande de fiche le camp ?  
-Mais nan, abruti ! Qu'il vous obéisse.   
-Alors là, je saurais pas dire…   
-Je sais bien, que vous savez pas, je sais bien, soupira le souverain. Et c'est bien là le problème ! »

*

« Mais pourquoi vous vous laissez faire par cette andouille de Perceval ? », alla vérifier Arthur auprès du Dace. 

Celui-ci prit une posture avantageuse, l'allure mystérieuse et fière, et affirma en latin : « Il ne faut contrer l’exceptionnelle destinée. » 

En réponse, Arthur se contenta de faire un bruit de pet avec la bouche, déconcerté. Exactement les mêmes mots que la Dame du Lac. Décidément, il serait amené à lui accorder une attention toute particulière, au Perceval...


End file.
